


Rewind Rick

by TheAnxious_Fem



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drinking, Drugged Sex, Drunk Rick, Drunk Sex, F/M, I've never written any smut before so I would love some constructive criticism, Interdimensional Travel, None of the Smiths are in this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rick Is 25 again, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Young Rick, Young Rick Dick, all tags do not apply to every chapter, crossfaded, first fanfic, first smut, space travel, two consenting adults - Freeform, unspoken consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnxious_Fem/pseuds/TheAnxious_Fem
Summary: Natalia and Rick go way back, they used to work together, they were even friends at one point. Now it's 25 years later and Nat may have just found the secret to living forever. Who better to share it with than the one and only Rick Sanchez?





	1. Liquid Rewind

The floor-to-ceiling window in front of my desk looks out over the city, providing, in my opinion, one of the best views this city has to offer. I lean back in my chair and prop my feet up on my desk, looking over at the digital clock on the wall- 4:25pm, he has 5 minutes.

Three days prior-

     Rick sits in his garage, hunched over his workbench, just out of the sun's glare. His expression is hard but his eyes are wild. He’s definitely on something, but when isn’t he these days? I smile to myself. This shouldn’t be too hard. I cross the street, my designer heels clicking lightly on the asphalt. It isn’t until I’m less than ten feet away that he notices me and looks up from what he’s doing, raising his brow at me. “Can I help you, lady?” I just smile. I pull the small glass bottle out of my coat pocket and set it on his bench, then turn on my heel to walk back the way I came. He jumps up from what he’s doing and grabs my elbow, I can tell his hands are ice cold, even through my thick blazer. He glowers down at me, a good foot taller, even with my four inch heels. “What the fuck is that? Who the fuck are you?”

     I pout, but I knew he likely wouldn’t recognize me...hell, it’d been more than two decades since we’d last seen each other. “Awe, you don’t remember me? Oh well. As for the bottle, you’re a smart man, you can figure it out.” He squeezes my elbow harder and his glower becomes a glare. Then something in him clicks and his eyes widen. I easily pull away from him and dash out of the garage. He’s fit for his age but he isn’t able to catch me, as I step through a swirling portal, back into my office, leaving only my business card behind. I don’t have to look back at him to know he’s gawking. I know his curiosity will get the better of him like it usually does. He’d pick up the card and read it, then he’d flip it over to see the note I’d written on the back

_Three days, 4:30pm. Dress nice, i’ll be waiting. -Nat_

 

Right as the clock read 4:31, the swirling green portal appeared in the center of my office, in front of the window. He stepped out. I knew he wouldn’t dress well, he never did. In fact, he had a coffee stain on his usually crisp lab coat. He was flustered. The portal snapped closed behind him with a pop and he sauntered up to my desk. Right to business, then. Same old Rick. “N-Natalia?!? What the fuck is- Wh-Where did you get this shit? Do you know what this is?” He stammered.

I laughed. “Of course I know what it is, you know I know what it is, all you have to do is look at me. I’m 50 goddamn years old, Rick, and my ass is just as nice as it was 25 years ago.” The bottle I gave him was a result of my hard work, long hours spent in a lab mixing chemicals and toxins together until I finally came up with this...youth potion of sorts. Rick was gawking at me. He pulled the bottle out of his pocket and set it on my desk, gingerly. I put my legs on the floor and sat up, this was going to be good.

“How the fuck did you do it?” I grinned and told him my process, how I had found an alien bio toxin that reversed the aging process on Delta 12 while I was on holiday back in my 30s. “What are the side effects? H-How long does it last?” His eyes wide, frenzied you could even say. I pulled out a tablet from my desk drawer and held it out to him. “Sign this. It's a gag order.” He shook his head and signed with his finger print. I told him everything.

After three hours had gone by and I’d told him everything he needed to know, he just sat, staring at the bottle. “S-So I drink this, and in 24 h-hours I’m fucking 25 again?” I nodded. He opened the bottle and threw it back without hesitation. I knew he’d do it. Though now I had to tell him what I’d conveniently left out.

I slid him a bucket.“This is going to feel worse than any hangover you’ve ever had, and you won’t leave the building until it’s over.”

He chuckled at me. “Bu-bull shit. You can’t stop me from going anywhere. I’m Rick fucking Sanchez, I broke out of mother fucking space prison- you-” he cut himself off, vomiting into the bucket. By the looks of it, he’d drank both his breakfast and lunch. No doubt he’d intended to drink his dinner too. When he sat up again, his eyes had glazed over and he had gone pale. I think he understood now. He didn’t have the strength to leave. I’d have thought he’d have it all figured out by now, he’s a genius scientist. He didn’t need to come to me to figure out what the serum did. He didn’t need to come to me at all. He had all of the equipment he’d need to test it. I almost didn’t expect him to show up. But I knew him- well, I used to know him. I had taken into consideration the fact that a lot of shit can change in 25 years, but I held on to the hope that he was his normal, impulsive self. I was not mistaken.

I pressed a button on my desk and called in two members of my security personnel. They entered and looked down at Rick. “Please escort Mr.Sanchez to my penthouse. Frisk him for weapons and keep an eye on him. I’ll be there in about an hour.” Rick had passed out on the chair he sat in so he didn’t argue as they picked him up and put him in the wheelchair I’d instructed they bring, I kissed him on the forehead. He stirred only to hazily smile up at me…”N-Natalia…” He groaned, falling back to sleep.

When I arrived home, I noticed that Rick was still passed out, they’d laid him on the couch. I shook my head. It was a four bedroom penthouse, and they put him on my couch. Why did I keep hiring such idiots? I instructed the muscle guarding him to put him in the guest bedroom down the hall and told him he could go home. He nodded, followed his orders, and left. I went behind him and tucked Rick in, setting a clean bucket next to him on the floor. The cleaning lady wouldn’t be by for two days and I sure as hell didn’t want to clean up geriatric vomit from my floors. I decided to stay up through the night to keep an eye on him.

He woke up twice, once to vomit again, and another time to groggily shuffle his way out, mumbling that he had to piss. I directed him to the bathroom, where he just whipped his dick out right in front of me. I was surprised. When we’d worked together before I’d only heard about his...size. The stories were true. And that was 25 years ago, so he had probably been even bigger. He caught me looking and grinned at me. I could see that the serum had begun working. The wrinkles around his eyes had begun to fill back in, and some youthful color had returned to his otherwise sunken face. “Y-You like...what-” hiccup- “you see, babe?” I may have blushed a little. He finished, shook himself, shuttered, and zipped his pants, leaving the belt dangling open. I ushered him back to the bedroom and tried to get him to go back to bed. He grabbed at me while he was sitting down, pulling me into his lap. I was beginning to worry he’d try something, but he surprised me, just pulling me close and flopping onto his back. He buried his face in my hair. “I-hic-I missed you…” He whispered as he fell back to sleep, releasing his grip on me. I was glad he wasn’t awake to see me blushing.

I tucked him in and went back to the living room, where I’d been watching some stupid reality show to pass the time. Some time between 4 am and 6 am I ended up falling asleep on my couch. I awoke to the smell of coffee. At first I was excited, as morning coffee is my favorite part of the day, then I realized I had not preset the coffee pot the night before and that could only mean that there was someone in my kitchen…

I tiptoed slowly into the kitchen, making sure I didn’t make a sound, and peered my head through the entryway. There he was, standing in front of the coffee pot, humming to himself. I glanced at the clock on the microwave- it was almost 5pm..I had slept for nearly 12 hours..fuck. I cursed to myself, causing Rick to swivel around and look at me. The old man that was in my office only 24 hours before was no more, replaced by a spry, younger version of himself. His posture had straightened, and his muscle tone had returned, wiry but still very much there. He was barefoot, standing there in nothing but his khakis, no shirt, pants unbuttoned and sort of just hanging open. He walked towards me, coffee mug in hand, and handed it to me, smiling. “Good morning, Nat.” He kissed my forehead. I was at a loss for words. I looked down at the hot mug in my hands, black, just how I liked it. I guess he did remember me…

. I realized I was in my pjs, which consisted of an over sized T shirt and nothing else, and felt the color come into my face. He laughed, a sound I had missed. “I- Um- how do you feel?” I stammered, looking up at him.

He stretched and turned on his heel. “I feel fucking fantastic- I- I can’t believe this fucking worked….At first I was skeptical, it seemed like some stupid joke. But I did the tests and it worked out. I tried it on a half dead rat, first...You know I’m not just going to take your word for it...when it worked I wanted to s-see how it had aff-ffected you, in the long run, I mean...I-uh-I figured I’d m-meet you, see where it went. I didn’t know if you’d be stra-uurr-straight with me about it. I don-I don’t trust anyone anymore...but after everything you told me co- correlated with what I had figured out..and you seem, fi-fi-urr-fine to say the least-” he gave me a once over with his eyes, smirking at my half naked body, “So I figured I’d try it...Why the fuck would I- would I give up a chance li-like this?” His eyes were wide, looking down at himself, at me. He picked up his mug of coffee and chugged it and belched loudly- there he was.

“So-uh,” I glanced nervously down at myself, “What do you want to do?” I asked him, meeting his gaze. He smirked at me and pulled his portal gun out of nowhere.

“I th-thought you'd never ask.”


	2. Rollback Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick wants to break in his new and improved body, who better to help him do that than the woman who made it all possible?

    Where the fuck did you get a choker?” I asked him, shamelessly watching him get dressed.

    He looked up at me and jumped, “Je-Jesus f-f-fuck Nat, you c-could fucking warn a guy, y-y’know?” I just smirked at him. He looked good. He had on tight black jeans, combat boots, a vest and a black choker with a hoop in the front, bondage style. He would have easily fit in with any late 80s-early 90s grunge band. He shook his hair out, which hung to his shoulders now and had a blue-gray sheen, and while I tried to hide it in my outward appearance, I was melting with lust on the inside. The look on his face told me I wasn’t doing a very good job. He quickly stepped towards me and came in, almost like he was going to kiss me, but instead whispering in my ear- almost in a growl, “Do you like what you see….?” My breath caught in my throat and I turned and left, I needed to change my clothes, I told myself, if he was going to go full on grunge, I needed to do something similar.

    I spent at least ten minutes in my massive closet, trying to decide on what to wear, before I ended up putting on a pair of skintight, black, patent leather pants, a floral bustier crop top, a green cardigan, and my own choker and reddish boots. We end up looking look like a pair of edgy college students. “Where to first?” I ask. 

    He gives me a once over and smirks. “I ne-need a drink, doll.”

    The club we end up in looked like a neon light threw up on a pile of glitter and jumped into a lava lamp. The drinks carried the same aesthetic. I didn’t think I’d ever been here. 

    Rick, of course, seemed right at home and just sauntered up to the bar and plopped down on one of the many stools situated right in front of the bar. He waved me over and patted the stool next to his. The music being played was so loud I could feel it in my chest. After I climbed up onto the stool and propped my arms up on the bar, Rick motioned for the bartender to come over. 

    “Err-T-two of your strongest, human-safe.” I realised then that Rick didn’t know that his tolerance level would be WAY down from what he was used to. I tried to tell him over the music but he either didn’t hear me, or didn’t care. Either way, when the bartender, who appeared to be a genderless automaton of sorts, set our drinks in front of us, Rick proceeded to throw his back in two gulps. I looked at him, wide eyed and took a few sips of my own. It was definitely strong. We’d both be good on that front for a little while. 

    Rick just sat there for a second and stared at me while I drank my weirdly pink beverage. It tasted like liquid smarties and straight rubbing alcohol. When I finally finished mine, he hopped off of his barstool and pulled me down to the dance floor, where beings of several different species were undulating and grinding on each other to the beat of the music. My vision started to get a bit hazy, but so did my mind. My skin came alive and the music started to pull at me. My hips were moving and I was just letting the beat carry me. It took me what felt like for ever before I noticed the hands on my hips. I looked to see Rick behind me, holding on to me and making an effort to match my tempo. I decided to turn around to face him so I could look at him while we danced. I put my arms around his shoulders and swayed in time with the music. He slid his hands into my back pockets and squeezed my ass through my pants, grinning down at me. 

    We danced for another two hours, until the club just got too crowded and I suggested we maybe head somewhere else. We walked out the doors of the club, out into a parking lot of sorts, where Rick pulled out his portal gun and shot it into the wall of the building in front of us. I didn’t think to ask where we were going, my buzz was still strong enough that I didn’t really care where we ended up. He pulled me through, into what looked like a living room in a really big house. The lights were dimmed and someone had put a fog machine in so you couldn’t see anything below the waist. He was pulling me toward a table on the other side of the large room. There were little baggies of pills, he snatched one and pulled out the two tablets inside, sticking one on his tongue and instructing me to stick out mine. Fuck it, if this was how Rick wanted to party, I guess this was how we were going to party. 

    The pill made my tongue tingle as soon as he placed it in my mouth. It quickly dissolved and tasted like air. I started to walk towards the middle of the room where other people were dancing and hanging out, but he pulled me towards a couch on the far side of the room. I raised an eyebrow at him but followed anyways. 

    When we sat down, I noticed that the music wasn’t as loud over here. “Y-y-you’re- you-you’re gonna want to sit down for this.” he stammered. His pupils were massive and his eyes looked entrancing. Swirls of dark blue and, I had never noticed before, flecks of gold. It was like everything melted away and all I could see were his eyes. In hindsight, I know that this was right about the time that the drug took effect. Everything felt amazing. My skin felt alive. 

    Rick put a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of it a a bit. “Nat, a-a-are-are you okay?”he whispered in my ear, huskily.  I nodded and smiled, just looking at his dumb face. It was a really nice face. I felt myself leaning forward, but I didn’t care, I just wanted to touch his face. I wanted to touch his face with my face. 

    At first I didn’t even realize I had kissed him. I was just doing what my body wanted to do. Then he kissed me back, hard. It felt amazing. The pressure on my lips was like fireworks, or the biological equivalent. Then his hands were on my hips and the fireworks were everywhere. The harder we pressed, the more electric. Then he pulled away and they flickered out. I opened my eyes, which I hadn’t even noticed were closed until just then, and he was staring at me, his cheeks were red and I felt the heat in my face, too. “I-I-” I stammered out. 

    He looked at me and I watched his gaze flicker from my eyes to my mouth, then back up. I opened my mouth to say something, not sure what, but before I could form words, the fireworks were back, and growing, setting fire to my insides. We didn’t pull apart again until a tall woman with red skin and three eyes tapped on Rick’s shoulder and told us to get a room. He chuckled, mischievously, pulled out his portal gun, and threw me over his shoulder. 

    I blinked and we were in my penthouse, in my bedroom. He tossed me on the bed. I tried to sit up but he was very quickly on top of me, sans his vest. He kissed my neck and coaxed the fire in my belly lower. I must’ve let out some sort of pleasure-indicating noise cause he let out a guttural growl as he was nibbling down my neck and onto my chest. His hands were on my hips and he was grinding against me. I don’t remember ever being so turned on. My hand found the loop in his choker and brought his face back parallel with mine. His mouth crashed down on mine hard enough to bruise. His hands were fumbling with the clasps on my bralette top now, which he discarded to the floor where my cardigan and his vest were having their own little party. He bit his way down my neck, across my chest, and pulled my nipple into his mouth. I groaned and arched my back, pressing my chest into his face. He slid one arm behind my back used the other to work on my pants. 

    I lifted my ass to help him pull them off. He lifted his head up when he realized I hadn’t been wearing panties and looked up at me. “D-di-did y-you plan this?” He asked, breathlessly. I shook my head, unable to form words at the moment. He bent his head back down and started kissing down my belly. When his mouth met my heat, I moaned and I could swear I saw colors that didn’t exist on the visual spectrum. In less than a minute my body shook in orgasm. He bit my inner thigh and I had a brief out of body experience. “F-Fuck, Nat, That’s S-s-so fucking HOT.” He panted. 

    When I opened my eyes, he was above me, making quick work of his own pants. I was right, he was definitely bigger than before. Bigger than any I’d ever had before. I was a little nervous. Apparently I had been gawking…”D-don’t worry b-babe, I’ll go slow…” he said, voice low and husky. Then he was on top of me, kissing me hard. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed two fingers inside and began swirling them over my G-spot. I involuntarily bucked my hips into his hand and he just rocked it back and forth, coaxing me into another orgasm. I shook and my eyes rolled back into my head. Twice and it had been all of ten minutes. 

    He wiggled himself between my hips and ran the head of his massive member over my slit and teased it over my oversensitive clit, making me twitch. He slowly pressed himself inside and I just felt so...so full. Something in me broke open then, something primal. My eyes shot open and i looked up at him, concentrating hard. “R-Rick, Fuck me…” I half growled, half moaned. I guess that did it for him. 

    He slammed his entire length inside and worked up his tempo, hitting every spot I knew I had and even some new ones. I gripped him and dug my nails into his back as he thrusted. He squeezed my hips and lowered his hands to grip and lift my ass up to meet him. I started to lose contact with reality again, my vision started going blurry around the edges as he pounded the living daylights out of me. 

    “Uuugh, Fuuuuck, Nat, you’re so F-fucking tight…” He growled into my ear. I wrapped my legs around him to keep him deep, and he brought me higher and higher. I may have screamed as i came for the third time. As I was riding my orgasm, he let loose inside of me, slowing down to ride out his own, panting and growling- then we both passed the fuck out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd here's your smut. Constructive criticism is always welcome and THANK YOU FOR READING!


	3. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex, breakfast- if you can call it that at almost 4 in the afternoon, and a peak into Natalia's life...

    I woke the following afternoon in my bed, alone. I began to wonder if perhaps I had dreamt the whole thing. That is, until my ears picked up the sound of the shower starting up in my master bathroom. The events of the previous evening came flooding back in and I shuddered and giggled a bit to myself. I hadn’t partied like that since...well, since college. 

    I crawled off of my king size bed and padded into the bathroom, finding Rick in my massive glass-box shower, humming to himself. There was no way he could have heard me come in over the sound of the three shower heads, but still, he looked over to me and smiled. He pushed open the shower door and poked his head out. “Care to join me?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. I nodded and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me. 

    The hot water cascaded over my skin and sent a shiver down my spine. I sat on the ledge seat in the corner and closed my eyes. This shower was, by far, one of my favorite purchases. Though, oddly enough, I’d never shared it with anyone. Sure, I’d had men, and women overnight and they’d used the shower the next day before heading out, but I’d never been in it with anyone else. It was nice, to say the least. 

    I didn’t hear Rick sit down in front of me, so I was taken aback when I felt his hands run over my thighs. I let out a little gasp and he chuckled, ducking his head to nip my inner thigh. I shivered. He began licking up my inner thigh in small circular motions and I felt the heat start to envelop my body. I spread my legs a bit further and he moved in closer. He nuzzled my labia and kissed my lips, teasing me so. I ran my fingers through his hair, sighing. 

    In one swift motion, he pulled me forward by the crooks of my knees and held me up by my ass, pressing his face between my thighs, kissing up from my pelvis to my stomach. He kissed his way up my body, over the sensitive spots on my neck and up behind my ears, coming down only to press his lips, ever so lightly, to my own. The fire that had begun to build in me exploded with a roar as he rose his hips to meet me, pressing himself against my opening, teasing me. I growled seductively through our kiss. 

    He moved me sideways on the bench seat, so he could be in front of me, level, and I could lay back. He spread my legs apart and used his thumb to rub my clit. I let out a moan as the pleasure streaked through me and I bucked my hips involuntarily. He slid his hand down to press two of his slender fingers inside, crooking them to reach my G spot. He moved in slow, circular motions at first, then began pounding into me with his hand. “Unng, fuck, Rick,” I moaned over the sound of the shower heads and the wet sounds his hand made. Right as I was about to come, he pulled his hand away, leaving me panting. I started to sit up, only for him to be almost instantly on top of me. He bit my lower lip and pressed his rock hard appendage into my dripping heat, groaning. His whole body was tense and I knew he was holding back from pounding me into oblivion. I pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eye. “Don’t...hold...back…” I panted out. His pupils dilated as he picked up his pace, looking down at me and biting his lower lip. I squeezed my walls around him in response to the seductive facial expression and he let out the sexiest growl I’ve ever heard. I dug my nails into his back, moaning with every thrust, feeling my pleasure build and build. I came, screaming his name as he pounded into me. As I was coming down from my first orgasm he just kept going. I contracted around him and he dug his fingers into my hips, his cock hitting my cervix in pleasurable agony. I was going to come again, and he still hadn’t. I felt my second orgasm rock through me as his finally gave way. He bit my neck as he shot his hot seed into me. My vision, having gone white from pleasure, began to ebb back as he pulled out. 

    He collapsed onto the shower floor, panting. A giggle bubbled out of me as I sat up and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at me groggily and smiled, “s-so, what’s for-for breakfast, beautiful?”   


    After we finished washing up I made a pot of coffee and ordered steak and eggs from my personal chef for breakfast. The clock said 3:30 PM. This guy was surely fucking up my sleep schedule...Good thing I made enough money that it really didn’t matter. 

    We finished our breakfast and ended up lounging on the couch for the better part of two hours before he hopped up and told me to go get dressed. “Something kind of nice,” he says. I don’t really think about it, as there’s really no telling with him. 

    I shuffle through my closet  looking for something sexy but also comfy, and a pair of shoes that go well but are comfortable and that I can run in. I’d made the mistake before of wearing uncomfortable shoes whilst out with Rick...I ended up breaking my ankle. Sure, he fixed it and I was able to walk around just fine the next day, but I don’t wear six inch heels around him, now. 

    I end up in a mid-thigh length dress and some ankle booties with a short stacked heel, and I bring a short leather jacket just in case. It’s a bit warm still, here, but wherever Rick decides to go- ya just never know. I walk out in the living room and he isn’t anywhere to be seen, so I go into his room. Still nothing. I check the whole penthouse and literally nothing. Nowhere to be found. I buzz security and ask them to check the camera footage and am informed that he portaled out about a minute after I went to go get dressed. My mind wanders to where he could possibly have gone and after 30 minutes pass, I wonder if he’ll even come back. 

    After about 45 minutes I decide I’m not just going to wait around for him and pull out my own portal gun. I step through the portal and land softly in orange ‘grass’. This is my favorite place. Nothing ages here. There’s something in the air. The bio toxin I harvested and used to make the serum I gave Rick is from here, Delta 12. The sky is a shocking purple, the sun is an even deeper shade, ultra violet. If I hadn’t augmented myself, the sun’s rays here would boil my eyes in my head. Not from the heat, but rather the type of radiation. I lay back on the lush orange ground foliage and watch the sky as the three moons begin to take dominance over the sky and the sun slips over the horizon. 

    After the sky is fully darkened, I head down to the little city that sprawls below the cliff I’ve been sky gazing on. The people here know me by name.

    “Natalia!” The shopkeep happily exclaims. She rushes over to me and pulls me into a long embrace. “We’ve missed you.” She tells me. 

    “I’ve missed you too, Tyrma. How are the kids?” I smile at her. It’s been almost twelve years since I left her to start my bioengineering empire. She and her partner, Cyrmax, let me stay in their home for over a year, they were family to me. 

    She smiled at me and threw her green hair over her shoulder. “Well Ryma and Dyrma just finished their first year of fleet training. Ryma is set to become a pilot and Dyrma an engineer. They’ll be happy to know you’re home!” A single silver tear fell from her left eye. 

    “Well I can stay for dinner if you’d like, but I do have an empire to run, back home.” I tell her, a bit dejected. I missed the simplicity of this place. Everyone just so _ free _ . 

    To give you a better mental picture, the Deltans are indeed humanoid, but their skin is iridescent, their eyes are a bit bigger and where humans’ eyes are white, theirs are orange and red. They’re a bit taller, and because of the bio toxin, they don’t age past 25. So, even though Tyrma and her partner are well over 200 years old, they don’t look it. Their children are my age, around 50 human years, and are considered college-aged. They do not get sick, or die of old age, but as you can probably imagine, that can mess with population. Because of their immortality the Deltans decided, milena or so ago, that after 1000 years they would give themselves back to the planet. A process that takes 6 days, where they consume a reverse of the bio toxin and their body breaks down. Once the body is broken down it is mixed with the soil and used for growing the planet’s food. For present day humanity this may sound absurd or macabre but the ceremonies are truly beautiful. There is true peace on this planet and I believe that is what drew me to it. 

    Before I sit down to dinner with the family I decide to pop back to the penthouse, just to see if Rick has returned. I step through the portal and of course, there he is, sitting on the couch, surfing through the channels on my TV. I glare at him. 

    “Where the hell did you go?” I ask, through clenched teeth. He looks up at me, surprise painting his face. It’s been over four hours since I left for Delta 12. 

    “I-I told you I w-w-was out of booze, d-doll….” he stammered. 

    My glare deepened. “You were gone for almost an hour before I left...it doesn’t take that long to get booze. Don’t fuck with me, Rick.” 

    He looked down at his knees. “I-I went to see my family…” 

    “Family? You have a family??” I looked at him incredulously. 

    “Yeah…”

    “Why didn’t you tell me?”

    “I figured you knew,” he said, stoic. 

    “Why would I know?” I rose my brow at him. 

    He met my gaze, a tired look in his eyes. “You managed to find out where I live, I figured you knew I wasn’t living alone. Hell, my name’s not even on the house, it’s my daughter’s and her husbands…” 

    I’d had no idea. I had hired a private investigator to find him. I didn’t ask for details about his life, I only needed to know where he lived and if he was under government surveillance. It had turned out he lived a few cities over from where my penthouse and main office were located and that, yes, he was under government surveillance...sort of. I didn’t know whether or not he’d been married or had kids, but having met him before, I’d assumed not. Oops. 

    “I didn’t peg you for the family-having kind of guy, if I’m honest. I didn’t need to know who owned the place, only that you lived there.” I looked at the toes of my boots. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

    “I thought-thought you’d already kno-known…” he trailed off. 

    I shook my head, “No, I mean when you left. You told me to go get dressed and when I came back out you were gone. I thought you had just run off.”

    He chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds like something I’d do...If it helps, I didn’t mean to be gone that long, I was just going to get more booze, but I bumped into my daughter at the liquor store and she recognized me, sort of…”

    I rose an eyebrow at him, “Sort of?”

    “Yeah, she asked if we knew each other from somewhere, I said I knew her dad, she was confused, c-cause I look younger than her….We started talking and ended up back home and she cried cause she thinks I’ve left again….I wanted to tell her.”

    I gave him an incredulous look, “You signed an order, Rick, you can’t….”

    “Y-yeah, I-I know, doll. I didn’t say shit...D-don’t you worry your little head. I ended up in a park for over an hour, drank l-like t-t-two bottles of Vodka, then I realised I was supposed to take you out, but when I got back you were gone…”

    I nodded. “Come with me, then.” I told him, holding my hand out for him to grab.  He reached up and took my hand, following me through the portal to Delta 12. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick isn't as present in this chapter, but you get to learn a bit about Nat's past.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut doesn't come up until chapter 2 ^_^


End file.
